


Santa Claus, North Pole

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, One Shot, Season/Series 07, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-19
Updated: 2003-12-19
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: (155 words) Christmas wishes





	Santa Claus, North Pole

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Disclaimer: Not mine. You know the drill. 

Written for Haven's 155 Words "Dear Santa" Challenge; thanks as ever for the inspiration, and Christmas cookies to Tali! 

__

He rubs his eyes and scowls at the overflowing box. Why did his mother keep this junk? Determined to finish, he soldiers on, grabbing another handful of letters and bills. As he rifles through a stack of Christmas cards, a small white envelope slips out, and the child's handwriting on the front catches his eye and stops his heart. "Santa Claus, North Pole." He stares at the spiky letters and with shaking fingers pulls out the small piece of lined paper that's inside. 

"Dear Santa,  
I have been good. Please bring me a talking Crissy doll. And please bring my brother Fox a model rocket so he will be too busy to tease me. Thank you.   
Love Samantha Mulder." 

He reads the words over and over until they blur under his damp eyes. Is it too late for his own letter? 

"Dear Santa,  
Please give me back my sister. I promise never to tease her again." 

Finis 

Feedback welcomed. It's all good!   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to OKayVal


End file.
